The Message
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: This is a song fic that is after Brennan actually leaves with Sully. She leaves Booth a message. Goes to Tracy Lawrence song of 'Is that a tear I hear in her voice. I was asked to finish this so here is another part!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that would take place had Brennan decided to go with Sully. It goes to the Tracy Lawrence song called Is That a Tear I Hear in her Voice.

I don't own Bones or the Song. Please let me know what you think!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth comes home after a hard day of work. He had missed a couple calls during the day from numbers he didn't recognize so he decided to listen to his messages. The first message he had shocked him.

_Last thing I expected_

_Was to get her call tonight_

_Cause the last thing that I heard from her_

_She found "Mr. Right"_

_But when I came home this evening_

_There it was on my machine_

_And I'm just wondering what the hell it means_

He listened to the message she had left. Why is she calling me? I thought she was so happy with Sully. She has no right to just call out of the blue after she has been gone for six months.

_Said she said she's sorry that she missed me _

_And she's been doing fine_

_I'd run it back and heard her say _

_Those words a hundred times_

_Something makes me wonder_

_Is she happy with her choice_

_Or is that a tear I hear in her voice_

"Hey Booth, it's me, Bones. Sorry that I missed you. I've been doing well I guess. Sorry to bother you, I will just talk to you some other time. Bye Booth."

Booth was furious that she would have the nerve to call him after she was the one that took off with Sully. Something made him play the message again. The second time he really listened to how she was saying the words. Not just what she was saying.

_First time that I listened _

_I thought boy shes got some nerve_

_But the second time I heard it _

_I heard more then just her words_

Did she really sound sad or is that my imagination? What does this mean? Why would she be calling me now?

_Am I just wishful thinking _

_Or did her voice really crack_

_I'll never know _

_If I don't call her back_

Should I call her back? Or just let it go? Is she happy with Sully?

Booth stares at his phone for a moment he replays that message over and over again.

_Said she said she's sorry that she missed me _

_And she's been doing fine_

_I'd run it back and heard her say _

_Those words a hundred times_

_Something makes me wonder_

_Is she happy with her choice_

_Or is that a tear I hear in her voice_

He gives in and calls the number back.

"Brennan"

"Hey, it's Booth."

"Hi, I'm glad you called me back"

"Well I hadn't heard from you and so I thought I would call and see how you were."

"I'm fine Booth."

There it is again, her voice did crack. I knew I heard it.

"Bones, you aren't fine….let's talk."

_Oh is that a tear_

_Lord is that a tear I hear in her voice_

'I miss you Booth."

"I miss you too."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	2. Chapter 2

I was asked to finish this because some people felt like it stopped short. So here it is. It feels a little rushed...sorry about that.

Part 2

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan breaks down into tears.

"Hey Bones, listen, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"I don't know why I came Booth. The first couple months were okay and for the past four I have been trying to stick it out. I made a mistake. I should have never left DC. I should have never left you." Brennan cries into the phone.

"Shhh…it's okay. You can always come back Bones. We will still love you."

"I don't know who I have become since I left; I don't know who I am anymore Booth. Sully has changed too. He isn't the same person I left with."

"I know who you are Bones. You are my partner, my best friend and the woman that I lo…." Booth stops. Was he really about to tell Bones that he loves her.

"That you what Booth?"

Here goes nothing. "The woman that I love Bones; don't you see it? I love you. I always have."

"Why did you tell me to go then Booth?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy. I thought you going would make you happy."

"I thought so too. Truth is I thought I needed distance from you. You are my partner and I couldn't tell you I had feelings for you. It would have ruined everything. So I ran away, like I always do. I thought space was what I needed to forget you but…"

"But what?"

"But it only made me realize how much I couldn't live without you. I have fought this for the last six months Booth. I was stupid. I love you too."

"Are you sure this is what you want Bones?"

"Yeah." For the first time during the conversation Bones stopped crying and he could hear her smile.

"Where are you? I will come and get you right now."

"We will dock at St. Barts tomorrow around 5."

"I will be there waiting for you and bring you back home with me, to DC."

'Thank you Booth. This feels right."

"I have missed you so much Bones. You have no idea how much."

She starts crying again. "I have missed you more. At least you haven't had to put up with Sully."

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"They are tears of joy Booth."

"Will Sully be upset?"

"No, I talked to him about this earlier. Told him I just couldn't be here anymore. My heart was with you."

"What did he say?"

"He said he knew this whole time, he just hoped I would move past that. He is happy for us. I am so glad you feel the same way."

"Of course I do Bones. I will always love you and be here." He looks at his watch. "I better call the airline and find a ticket to get to St. Barts tomorrow."

She laughed. "Your flight leaves at 4 tomorrow morning. I know it's early but I was hoping you would come so I already booked it."

"You already booked my flight? What if I had said no?"

"Well, I hoped you wouldn't. Sully said you would be stupid not to come. So I took a change."

"He was right, I would be stupid not to come Bones."

"You should probably get some sleep Booth if you are gonna be on that plane at four."

"There is no way I could sleep tonight. You have made me so happy Bones."

"Well at least try to get some sleep, for me please? I don't want you to be tired tomorrow night."

"Are you kidding? I could never be tired when I am with you. But if you insist I will attempt to get some sleep. Night Bones, I love you."

"I love you too Booth, good night!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


End file.
